starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Rey
Rey was a Human female Force-sensitive working with the Resistance. Biography First Order War 2. Nick of Time She was aboard the Millenium Falcon co-piloting it with Chewbacca when they had to land on Ione after the Battle of Crait damaged the ship. While the rest looked after the Falcon, Rey, Finn and BB-8 checked the surroundings. When the First Order arrives, they return to the ship and Rey urges Poe and Chewbacca to hurry and finish the repairs as the probes find the location of the Falcon. Rey joins the defense of the Falcon against the First Order Stormtroopers, but they are finally saved by a small fleet led by General Wedge Antilles. After meeting the General, she joined the rest in leading the General to Leia Organa. 15. Deal against the Order Having used the ancient texts that she took from Ahch-To to teach herself how to use the Force to navigate herself through space, she traveled to Bogden 3 together with her copilot BB-T6. As they arrived there, they discovered the planet had been occupied by the First Order and were targeted by their air defense emplacements. This caused them to crashland near a mountain based monastery where Rey encounters a hooded warrior who brutally beats her in combat. The woman is revealed to be Chase Piru. She is then invited by the senior member of the Force sensitive clan into their mountain base, but they express they have no interest in joining the fight against the First Order. Rey is allowed to stay until BB-T6 can fix her ship and in the meantime hones her skills there. While she is offered a permanent residence there, Rey declines, deciding she needs to go back to the Resistance in order to face Kylo Ren once and for all. The First Order then discovers Rey's fighter and advances upon it and Rey and Chase head out to defend it against the First Order Stormtroopers. Rey then leaves on her starfighter, encouraged so by Chase, and leaves, promising to one day come back for them. She then returns to the Admirality where Poe Dameron and Finn await her. 8. The Third of my Circle Almost a year after the Battle of Crait, Rey passed a message on to the Admirality asking them to send Poe Dameron and Finn to her location on Tython, which Lieutenant Connix did for her and they agreed to travel to Rey's location. Age of the Grand Republic HotS - She woke up in the New Alderaan Senate Rotonda after hearing an ancient voice call out to her. She chooses to ignore it but is kept bothered by it. As she meets with Jaina Tharen and later Finn, the voice hammers on into her that she should return to Exegol. Finn also described a feeling of coldness around her when he met Rey. She then order the flight hangar to prepare her ship and she flew off in a XJ1 X-Wing Starfighter to unknown locations guided by the Force, but fell unconscious. When she woke up she was above a dark planet.